


Public

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Jo and Charlie explore a tiny public kink.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Series: Fall From Grace [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 8





	Public

Charlie and Jo had been secretly hooking up for a while. They found any excuse to be alone together, house sitting for Sam or Jo telling Ellen and Bobby she was going out with friends just to sneak off with Charlie. On a particularly cool day they decided to sneak off to the woods for a hike. No one would be out, most likely, and they could hold hands and stroll along alone.

"Hey Charlie?" Jo said halfway through the hike.

"Hmm?"

"Remember that first night, what I saw you doing?"

"Yeah…"

"Well. I kind of… I kinda liked it… I mean seeing you in public like that."

"You have some kind of public kink?"

Jo looked down and blushed a bit. Charlie smiled at her, tipping her chin up. "I didn't say that was a bad thing."

Jo had never called it that, it did excite her to have sex in guys' cars in some public parking lot or in the bathroom of the bar, but she hadn't given it a name. It was just exciting, the thought of being caught doing something naughty. It was the same way she felt about being a tease, wearing tight jeans and crop tops to work the bar, having all those guys pine after her but never giving it up. She got off on the power of knowing.

Charlie looked around, making sure no one was on the trail, then grabbed Jo by the wrist and led her into the thicker brush.

"I'm glad you said something. I have to pee like a racehorse.”

She shoved down her pants and, leaning against a fallen tree, spread her legs and let go. Jo felt a flutter in her belly as she approached Charlie, inspecting her companion’s pale, thin legs, knees pointing in opposite directions. Charlie wasn’t kidding, and Jo watched as her glittering golden stream arced up and landed a good distance away.

Overcome with lust, she brought her own pants to her ankles and took her place beside Charlie. Once the pitter-patter of the remnants of Charlie’s bladder subsided, they began simultaneously playing with themselves.

Charlie had taught Jo just how to touch and rub in order to get a better orgasm. Jo was the first to submit to her body, choking on the scream that wanted so badly to escape her lips. She relaxed, panting, as the spray of liquid covered the ground below her.

Upon seeing Jo so wrecked Charlie gave in as well. Shaking and shuddering through the last tremors.

Once they collected themselves and got back on the trail no one said anything for a long time. Then Jo cleared her throat and asked “so you have some kind of public kink?”  
And before the words had fully left her mouth Charlie cut her off with a curt “yep.”


End file.
